


holiday

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kind of), AU (Of Unspecified Origin), Getting Back Together, Holiday, Hook-Up, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: Harry almost felt bad letting his mum think he had gotten sick while in the sea, but he knew he would have felt worse if he had gone out and accidentally ran into his ex and all of his friends.(He runs into his ex anyway.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was this worth posting? The world may never know. It's also on [tumblr](http://narryblossom.tumblr.com).

“Harry? Harry, are you listening to me?”

Gemma’s voice slowly came into focus as she called his name. He watched his toes bob beneath the surface foggy water momentarily before glancing up at the face of his sister.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, looking back to his toes that had risen back to the surface of the water, “you were talking about, uh…”

“The _salt._ You asked why the sea was so floaty so I was telling you about the salt, but you weren’t listening, were you?”

“I was,” Harry frowned, looking back up at her, “You said it, um,” he drawled, gaze drifting over his sister’s shoulder as a loud laugh radiated from that direction, voice bouncing off the surrounding rocks. A chill ran down Harry’s back despite being surrounded by warm water.

“What are you looking at?” Gemma asked. Harry didn’t stop looking at the group of guys a few meters away to see the curiousity growing on his sister’s face. _That laugh,_ he thought, _I know that laugh._

“H, really,” Gemma insisted, gently trying to turn herself around in the water without submerging herself any further.

“Nothing,” Harry stopped her, catching her ankle with his foot to prevent her from turning around, “I’m just people watching; some drunk guys are over there, is all.”

“Nothing interesting then, eh?” She smiled initially, watching as Harry’s eyes drifted back towards the group behind them, though, quickly turning to look before Harry would stop her again.

“Hey, wait, is that--”

“We should head back to the shore,” Harry mumbled, spreading his arms out beside him, knowing full well that Gemma had recognized the same head of bleached tips and sunburned shoulders that he had. “I think I’m done swimming.” He pulled his arms in towards his side, propelling himself towards the shore slowly.

“Yeah,” Gemma trailed off, watching her brother’s expression sour. “Sure, alright.”

The pair paddled gently towards the shore, then waded carefully over the rocks below once they were in shallow enough water for their feet to touch the ground. Harry felt Gemma’s eyes on him the entire time, though, and as they approached their mum and step-dad’s spot on the beach, he mumbled “please don’t say anything about it.”

“Of course not,” Gemma agreed, reaching out to take his hand, “I got your back, baby brother.”

“Gem,” he whined, playing the part of embarrassed younger sibling well despite the fact that he loved her gentle comforts. He squeezed her hand before they let go to grab their towels.

“Back so soon?” Anne asked, looking up at the pair with a grin. “We have all day, you know. You don’t have to rush.”

“It’s a weird feeling, floating out there. It was making Harry’s tummy sick,” Gemma smirked, reaching out to pat his stomach.

“I’m fine,” Harry glared playfully, shoving her hand away from him, soon thereafter tying his towel around his waist just higher than his swim shorts.

“If you’re not feeling well, love, you can stay in while we check out the shops,” his mum offered, gathering her things in preparation to head back to their hotel.

“I’m… well, I mean… if you don’t mind…” Harry truly wasn’t feeling sick, he was fine at worst, and quite relaxed to be on holiday at best, but if she was offering...

“Not at all, honey. I don’t want you feeling bad on holiday. Stay in and rest,” she insisted, climbing to her feet from her spot in the sand to kiss his cheek. Harry smiled at her, a closed-mouth, tight-lipped smile, and helped her shake the sand out of her beach towel before his family all moves to exit the beach.

(Harry almost felt bad letting his mum think he had gotten sick while in the sea, but he knew he would have felt worse if he had gone out and accidentally ran into his ex and all of his friends. Besides, this way he would have the hotel all to hisself for a while.)

Harry allowed his family to all rinse away the salt and sand from the beach before he did since he wouldn’t be going out with them. After they left less than an hour later, he took his time showering before re-dressing in a pair of yellow shorts and an open floral button-up shirt. He didn’t quite care that it didn’t match, and while quickly running out of his room to the vending machine down the hall, he didn’t think anyone else would care either.

That was, until he heard a chuckle behind him.

“Those are some short shorts, H. Haven’t seen those in ages.”

Harry’s throat tightened up almost as immediately as his head whipped around to look behind him.

“Well aren’t you gonna turn around and say hello?”

Harry turned the rest of his body slowly, muttering a slow, “hi,” as he stared into his ex’s brighter-than-the-sea blue eyes.

“It’s been a while,” he grinned, pulling Harry into a quick hug, which Harry hardly had time to reciprocate before it ended.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “It’s um, two years in…a month or two, I think.”

“Two years, huh? No wonder you look so different. I almost didn’t recognize you, but I saw your mum leavin’ and knew it must have been you out there earlier. Were you with Gemma?”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled, turning back to the machine to punch in the number for his desired snack. It felt to him like it took ages for the animal crackers to spin out of their coil and fall to the bottom of the machine, and all the while, Niall stood just behind him.

“How’s everyone then?” Niall asked as Harry turned to walk away.

“Um, they’re all good. Gemma and Mum and everyone,” Harry nodded, walking away to his room, leaving Niall to trail behind.

“That’s good, that’s really good.”

Harry fumbled getting his keycard into its key slot when they reached his door, giving Niall ample time to lean against the doorframe and tug part of his bottom lip into his mouth.

“This is weird, isn’t it?” he asked softly, hardly loud enough for Harry to hear despite the fact they were standing just beside each other.

“Which part of this?” Harry sighed, looking up at Niall to meet his gaze.

“The part where we run into each other in the part of the world we said we’d always go to together.”

Harry’s cheeks warmed up at that, but he finally managed to open his door and assumed he’d be able to get away free, but Niall still followed on his heels.

“You can’t tell me you don’t think something about this. You always think something weird about everything, H.”

“I don’t think _weird_ about everything,” he huffed, dropping his crackers onto the counter of the kitchenette in his family’s suite.

“You know what I meant,” Niall sighed.

“I mean…” Harry mumbled, dragging his hand through his hair, “yeah, it’s weird that we’d run into each other here, but I mean...it’s a small world after all and all that, yeah?”

“Oh my god,” Niall laughed, shaking his head, “You did _not_ just quote that at me.”

A small smile spread across Harry’s face as he watched Niall’s eyes squint together as he laughed.

“And what if I did?” Harry asked through a small giggle of his own.

“You’ve always been one for that. ‘What if I did,’ ‘why don’t you make me,’ and all that. ‘M glad you’re still you after this time.”

“Why would I be any different?” Harry shrugged lightly, toeing at the carpet under where they stood.

“I dunno,” Niall shrugged too, watching Harry intently with soft eyes. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” Harry agreed softly, watching Niall inch closer, “Yeah, you...seem to be doing well.”

“What does that mean?” Niall laughed again, still stepping a bit closer. Harry didn’t back away.

“I mean... you look good.”

“You look good too, H. Did you get more tattoos?” he asked, gently brushing one side of Harry’s top to the side.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, reaching up quickly for the back of Niall’s neck. Niall’s hands tightened in the front of Harry’s shirt when Harry made contact with the damp hair at the nape of his neck, both of them leaning in at the same time to push their lips together.

Harry backed Niall up against the counter quickly as he nipped at his lip, asking for Niall to open his mouth. He did, but slowly, savoring the taste of Harry on his tongue again as they frantically kissed, trying to make up for lost time.

Harry groaned when Niall slid his hands down Harry’s torso to grab at his hips, just at the waistband of his shorts. He broke contact with Niall’s lips to pepper quick kisses across his jaw with the intention of getting to Niall’s neck.

“I should go,” Niall panted just as Harry got where he wanted, hands still tangled in Niall’s hair.

“Are you here with someone?” Harry frowned, lifting his head again to lightly pressing their foreheads together.

“No,” Niall responded, looking at Harry curiously, “I mean, just my mates. Why?”

“Well, I mean...you might as well stay. You said it yourself, it’s a bit strange we’d run into each other here. Remember what we said we’d do when we got here, Niall?” Harry suggested, licking his lips slowly.

“Fuckin’ hell, H,” Niall panted, slipping one of his thighs between Harry’s, “There are still people out there.”

“Then fuck me in here.”

Niall’s eyes searched Harry’s quickly for any sign that they shouldn’t do this, but all Niall recognized was the look Harry gave him when he was horny, which perfectly explained why Harry was now grinding himself against Niall’s hip.

“Yeah, fuck,” Niall nodded, quickly joining their lips together again.

The pair stumbled from their spot in the open room to the narrow hall, and then into the bedroom Harry had claimed as his own. Harry’s back hit the bed before Niall’s body covered his, hands almost immediately reaching down to start pulling off his own shorts. Niall moaned when Harry took over, sliding his hand down into the fabric to wrap his hand around Niall’s cock. Niall’s hips bucked forward into his touch, and he moved his head to lay down on Harry’s shoulder. Harry took the opportunity to kiss down Niall’s stubbly jawline and nip at his neck like he had intended to before.

“I don’t have anything to fuck you with,” he sighed out as Harry sucked a bruise onto his sensitive skin.

“Whaddya mean?” Harry mumbled, laying his head back against the pillow.

“No condoms or lube or anything; I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here.”

Harry sighed.

“I don’t have any either. I’m--”

“Harry!” a voice called from the next room. Harry thought his stomach literally fell to his feet when he heard his sister’s voice and the front door to their suite closing.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, pulling his hands away from Niall as the later clambered off of Harry while pulling up his shorts, whispering frantically,

“Is that Gemma?”

“Fuck, shit,” Harry responded, sitting up and readjusting himself as his sister’s footsteps got closer to his room. “go um-- the window! Go out the window!”

“Out the window?!” Niall hissed, crossing the room towards it despite the protest evident in his tone.

“We’re on the first floor,” Harry hissed back, reaching out to pull the curtains open while Niall hoisted the window open, “You’ll be fine. Please, go.”

Gemma knocked on Harry’s bedroom door just as Niall crawled through the opening.

“I’ll be back,” he said, pulling Harry towards him by a fistfull of his shirt. Their lips connected again harshly for only a moment before Niall let go and jogged down the walkway to get out of view.

“Harry,” Gemma called, knocking on the door again. “Are you awake in there?”

“Yeah,” he answered, clearing his throat, “Come in.”

“Oh, good. Mum asked me to bring this back for you,” she said as she entered, extending a bottle of bright red medicine towards him. “Obviously you don’t need to really take it since you’re not sick, so maybe just pour a bit out so Mum feels better about leaving her ‘poor sick baby’ at the hotel.”

“Okay,” Harry chuckled softly, feeling his heart rate slowly returning to normal. He silently prayed that nothing about him seemed suspicious as he took the bottle in his sweaty palms and glanced down at the label to see what it was called.

“I’ll just be going now,” she sing-songed, turning away slowly after giving him the medicine. “And you’re letting the air out; close the window. There’s a patio for a reason,” she teased as she left his room, closing the door behind her. Harry sighed in relief when he heard her leave the suite.

He got up and stuck his head out the window, quickly scanning the nearby area for any signs of Niall, but he was nowhere to be seen. Some disturbed mulch in the flowerbed let Harry know he had gone alongside the hotel to the beach-side entrance, so he assumed Niall had booked it back to his room at the threat of being caught.

Harry wouldn’t see Niall again until one in the morning when Harry was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to decide if he had really fucking almost hooked up with his ex or if it was some elaborate dream.

A knock on the window stopped his thoughts in their tracks; he realized immediately where the noise was coming from and who was causing it.

Harry struggled to get out of the knotted sheets on his bed, nearly falling flat on his face in total view of Niall, who hardly tried to suppress a smirk as Harry opened the window with flushed cheeks.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, nibbling on his lip.

“Hi,” Niall whispered back. His breath was strong and smelled of alcohol.

“Do you, um… wanna come--?” Harry asked slowly, taking a step back from the window.

“No, I,” Niall interrupted, putting his hands in the frame to hold himself steady. “I’ve been thinkin’ all day since I left earlier, and I,” he hiccuped, “I don’t know why I followed you or made you do anything, I’m s--”

“No,” Harry stopped him, “You didn’t force me to do anything, I _wanted_ to, Niall.”

“You wanted to,” Niall nodded slowly, eyes trailing down Harry’s bare chest before quickly darting back up. “I, um… I wanted to, too. We maybe shouldn’t have but like, I kinda liked that we did, but I don’t know if we should again.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded, “Yeah. You’re right.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, locking his stare on the frown at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“Am I wrong?”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged slowly, “I’m not sure.”

“I’m not either,” Niall slurred. His attention was suddenly taken by something else as he whipped his head to the side. He frowned before turning back to Harry.

“Bressie’s callin’ for me. I should...go.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded slowly, “I guess so. I’ll see you...later.”

“Bye,” Niall whispered, turning away and stumbling through the mulch, keeping one hand against the side of the building as he went.

Harry bit his lip and sighed, turning away from the window while pulling it shut to stop the salty breeze from filling his room.

“Wait,” he heard softly as something stopped him from closing the window. A hand, he noticed as he turned back. “C’mere.”

Harry went back to the window, allowing Niall to push it open again. He lunged forward when Harry was close enough, wrapping his arm around his shoulders tightly to pull him in closer. Niall darted forward to press another quick kiss on Harry’s mouth (or maybe it was only half of his mouth since Niall’s aim wasn’t its best). Harry’s hand rested against Niall’s side gently for the brief moment of stillness before Niall pulled back.

“When do you leave?” Niall panted, slowly releasing Harry from his grip, backing away from the window.

“Next week. Are you gonna be here?”

“I can be,” he nodded, turning around. “I’ll see you.”

Harry watched this time as Niall carefully crept past the other windows on the ground floor before ducking back into the hotel, only after turning to blow an exaggerated kiss in Harry’s direction.

(He didn’t sleep any better after he spoke with Niall, but he slept a lot better the next night after Niall settled in beside him, and the next night, and the next, and the next…)


End file.
